


Blazing Dawn (Uchiha Sasuke X Reader)

by kikyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyu/pseuds/kikyu
Summary: Sasuke left you to Osaka after a fight, and you haven't told him that you did forgive him..





	1. The Dawn

Creaking sounds, rattling heavy chains, and explosions, were breaking the dead silence of the dawn. My pencil had stopped dancing and my whole body froze. What was that? I gazed upon my unfinished sketch, the half done shading and the dim candle light gave a bit ominous feeling.

Windows and doors started to creak open around the neighborhood, for the curious pairs of feet to step down the road. I grabbed Sasuke's dark blue coat and wrapped it around my shoulder, and let my footsteps follow the crowd.

The dark pavement was still illuminated by street lamps with darker spots of human shadows. They were murmuring, wondering what could possibly make those sounds. At the end of the road stood the old Mooncake shop, from it's left side a rather bright light was emitting and screaming sounds started to reach my ears.

People began to run towards the source of the light, the cold breeze started to get warmer yet it made my face goes numb. Without realizing I was speeding up my heavy steps to the Mooncake shop and took the right turn. But I didn't make it far before my run came to a halt. There, less than 100 meters in front of my eyes, a big chunk of metal was burning.

"It's a train from Osaka," a fragment of conversation from the crowd pierced through my head like a gunshot.

No. No way. I walked down the road once more with much more heavier steps and blank eyes which were turning blur. It felt like my heart had just dropped there.

"Sasuke. Sasuke..," my mumbling was swept by harsh blow of wind from the rushing and ringing ambulance. I grasped Sasuke's coat and inhaled whatever smell it had, and started running at my full speed to the blazing fire.

***


	2. The Night Before

"Please, forgive me," his arms tightened around my waist, he had me sitting on his lap. His head hung low, his forehead on my collarbone. We were all over the floor along with the remaining of what was once his phone. I didn't say anything for more than an hour, and he's still apologizing like a broken record. The man before me now didn't look like the high and mighty Uchiha Sasuke at all.

What was it again? I almost forgot what caused this whole drama. My face swollen from crying, my nose stuck, I gotta breath from my mouth, my mind was blank from bursting out the rage. I was simply in a mess.  
Oh yes, I remembered.  
He left me.  
He lied to me.

He let me wait for him in the middle of a rainy night outside a closed library.  
2 p.m. until 7 p.m. I was waiting.  
He said it was work.  
He said it's not till dark so I waited.  
And then when the dark fell, he told me to go home by myself.

"You were literally telling me to walk down the street in the rain, it's dark and you knew I didn't bring umbrella, do you realize this?" was what I answered him when he called me asking me where was I. At the end he picked me up, horrid all over his face.  
"I feel so bad, I thought you went home," he said.  
"I'm not waiting for you, I'm waiting for the rain to stop," I spoke without looking at him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was till dusk, let's go home," I was expecting he would grab my hand but he didn't. It made me feel so unwanted, I just felt like a burden, that being with me was something he did but he didn't really want to. The thought was eating me inside my mind.

It was when he's in the shower the same night, a notification tone ringing from his phone. The screen flickered and I just happened to see it on the lockscreen. But what it said got my attention.

"Haruno Sakura : [attached files] Photos from today ♡♡ "

I felt a fire started to burn in my chest. I opened it immediately to find the answers of my unspoken questions.  
It was a groupie, there're Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, and of course Sasuke. Sakura was at the center with Sasuke and Naruto on each of her side. They're in a kind of fancy restaurant with seafoods and sake filling up the table. Sakura's arms was circling around Sasuke's left arm, clinging on him. Tears were already gathering on my eyes when I grabbed my phone and opened Naruto's private chatroom.

"You : Naruto, what were you doing today?"  
Luckily he replied fast.  
"Uzumaki Naruto : hey [name], I was just attending classes like usual, why?"  
"You : after that?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto : oh! I remember! Sakura asked us to help with her project after class, and after that she treated us dinner!! Woooh the crab and sake is so goood!!"  
"You : ok, thank you Naruto."  
"Uzumaki Naruto : eh, why did you asked again? Sasuke was there too. You didn't know?"  
My sobbing was already getting loud and I couldn't look at the screen clearly anymore. After a minute of me not replying, Naruto texted me again.  
"Uzumaki Naruto : EEEHHHHH DID I SAID SOMETHING WRONG??????"

I turned off my phone, and at the exact time Sasuke came out from the shower.  
"[Name].." before he could talk any further I cut him off.  
"Why were you dating me again?"  
"[Name] what.."  
"You're popular, good looking, first in class, sports, anything, I'm not even proportional, I'm short and dull, I'm not good at dressing up, don't like wearing make up, I'm not good with socializing, not beautiful and cheerful like Sakura.." Sasuke's eyes went wide from the name I mentioned, he looked at my arm which was still holding his phone.  
"[Name], what did you.."  
"Were you just pitying me? It was me who said 'I love you' first.."  
"No. I lo.."  
"I love you, I don't want to chain you down in a relationship you don't want, I don't want you to do what you don't wanna do, let's break.."  
"Listen to me!! I love you. You said it first cause I asked you, remember? I was being a coward ass, uncertain and wondering about you. Girls has their eyes on me but you were not! You of all people!! That's why I made sure first about your feeling! I've loved you from I don't remember when, you always with me through my ups and downs! I am NOT breaking up with you!" He was half screaming on my face, his grip on my shoulder was almost crushing me.  
"Then why did you lie to me?" My voice came out in a barely audible sound. He jolted up with a worried face.  
"I.. I didn't.." he stuttered.  
"THEN WHAT IS THIS ???" I cried my lungs out and threw his phone, it went past him and slammed the wall with a loud crack. Without looking at his phone he already knew what I was talking about.

"You said it was work, I was waiting," my cry became frantic and he pulled me to his embrace but I pushed him and he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He kept on pulling me and I pushed him each and every time. We were simply struggling on the floor until he put a bit more strength and he overpowered me. I ended up locked up on his lap.

"It was. She paid us. I was literally working on the project with the boys.. I.. I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I didn't realize it was raining outside, I was too absorbed with my part then it's dark already, I'm so.."  
"You were drinking sake when I was waiting in the dark freezing" I didn't even know what we were arguing anymore, I just let out whatever was there in my mind.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm sorry.." I felt his tears on my shirt and there he started to play the broken record, I was silent the whole time until my legs went numb.

***


	3. Warmth of The Night

I knew that this was a misunderstanding yet it still hurts. We lived together and still yet graduated, he had no family and I left mine for good. We worked our ass off to support our little 'home'. I couldn't blame him for taking any job he could get his arms on. He even got a job in Osaka the next day, I was suddenly feeling egoist.

"I'm hungry," was all I said before he looked up with dried tears on his cheeks.  
"Me too," he said with a tiny smile.  
"But you've just had dinner," annoyed me bickering.  
"I didn't eat anything! I was only forced to take a picture and left," the groupie flashed on my mind, Sakura's arms all over him.  
"Is that why she was clinging on you?"  
"She wasn't clinging! She's PULLING ME FORCEFULLY..," he started to sound desperate and his brows furrowing. I pulled his face and closed his lips with mine. He froze for a second and then turned back the kiss.  
"Ramen yeah?" He said between my lips.  
"Mmnm," we talked about dinner this morning, Ichiraku's that is. We got the plan already yet he was still kissing me and biting my lower lip softly, and didn't seem to stop.  
"C,, mm 'mon mmnnm you left me freezing now you gonna let me starve?" I pushed him and my words made the guilt covering his face once more, oh, I didn't mean to..  
I grabbed my phone and sent a delivery order to Ichiraku, Sasuke was already getting up and searching over the closet to get going.  
"Sasuke,"  
"A minute, where's my coat again..,"  
I stood still behind him waiting for him to turned around. He smelled like soap and shampoo, his hair was still a bit wet. He then finally found his favorite dark blue coat and turned around.  
"Let's get go,, mmn" I kissed him again. It might looked like I was in heat. No, I just like to startle him, he always gave in.  
"Baby, the ramen," he pulled off and started to put on his coat on me. So cliche, yet it made me blush. His size was way too big I feel like drowning in his coat. I giggled and he looked at me puzzled.  
"Let's dry off your hair first, or you'll catch a cold."  
"No it's fine, it'll dry out on the way."  
"I made delivery order."  
"? Oh, why didn't you say it earlier?" But he didn't give me time to answer. This time he was the one to dive in, and I was the one to break the kiss.  
"Your hair," I knew he was starting to get horny but still feeling guilty to pushed me down. I also knew he likes me drying off his hair though.

After we washed up the dishes and the clock hit 10 pm, Sasuke went to the bedroom and I followed him. He picked up his phone from the floor and turned it on. I peeked from behind him and I saw the disaster. The screen cracked, like the whole part of it was covered in spider web, but fortunately it's still working.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled, my forehead on his back. He turned around and then lifted my chin.  
"Nothing for you to apologize," he kissed me again for I don't know how many times already. But this was the most heated one, I could feel his temperature rising and his breath rushing.  
"Tastes like ramen," I giggled.  
"I'll brush our teeth," he led me to the sink and did his job.

"Sasuke, when will you leave for Osaka?"  
"Hn? Tommorow 8am. Just one day, I'll take the fastest train back."  
"Sasuke,"  
"Hn?"  
"I'm still mad at you," this made his breath hitch.  
"I know."  
"I don't want to but I just am."  
"I know."  
"Is it my egoism?" It took a while for him to answer. When he did, he wrapped his arms around me and burried my face in his chest.  
"No. It's your love," It just simply made me laugh.  
"You're so cheesy it's not like you, where's the cold prince Sasuke going?"  
"Shut up."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, in that position he carried me to the bed.  
Then he sat on the edge of the bed with me on his lap once more.  
"You're hard," I announced to the room when I felt it under my butt.  
"Guess whose fault is that?" He spoke into my left ear.  
"So this is what you choose to be my fault yea?" I moved my butt an inch and he let out a groan.  
"Tease."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter ahead~~


	4. Heat of The Night

His lips and teeth were still assaulting my neck I didn't know how many minutes had passed, it already felt so long yet he wasn't stopping. His right hand found its way under my white t-shirt and ghosting along my skin. God his touch was heaven. He finally left my neck and lifted up my top, pulled it off. He stared at my chest for another minute with a face like a starving lion facing a fresh meat. Yea, I sleep with no bra so.. that's it. I glanced at his groin and there was a very huge bulge, looked painful. I tried to slide down his training pants but he stopped me.  
"Don't."  
I pouted and he suddenly bit my breast right above my right nipple. I moaned terribly loud and pulled on his hair. This was a bad idea actually, it made him went wilder and started to suck hard on my nipple, it made my whole body jumped.  
"Nnnnhhhhn Sasuke.. ahh"  
He repeated the same crime to the other nipple while lifting up my lower half to slide off my shorts along with my panties.  
"Sasu.. ahh!" Before I could register what was happening with my clothes, he dip his face between my legs. I couldn't comprehend anymore what he was doing, whether it's his lips, teeth, tounge, or all of them altogether. I gripped on his hair the whole time he might be going bald earlier than others, sorry Sasuke. The wet sounds of his mouth against my vagina filling up the room, I couldn't feel my toes from tingling up too much.  
"Sasu.. nnnnhnhh ssuke ahhnn mmmm"  
"Wanna cum?" The vibration of his voice right on my entrance sent me shivers.  
"Mmhhmm," was all I said, if it's even a word.  
His mouth then sucked on my clit and he insert his finger inside me easily. It wasn't long till he added another finger and hitting on my spot almost roughly. I was in a writhing mess, screaming like we had no neighbours.  
"Cum," he let out a word and like my body was his, it started to jolt and he was sucking whatever it is down there through my whole orgasm.

When he lifted up his face, from the tip of his nose down his jaw was wet and dripping it made me so embarrassed and I covered my face unconsciously.  
"What? You never stop getting shy, aren't you?" I could feel him smirking from the tone of his voice.  
"AHH!!" I got startled by a hot swollen shaft entering me.  
"Sorry, did it hurt? I can't hold it anymore." He burried his face at the crook of my neck.  
"Nnnhnn," again I let out a meaningless sound while shaking my head. I moved my hips a bit to encourage him to move.  
"I'll try to be gentle," he groaned and pulled out a bit before pushed in again gently.  
"Ahhnn,, Sasuke.. hhh," he added up the speed each time I called his name, this is ecstasy.  
Not to long before his move became sloppy and he was panting into my ear, I nearly faint from his hard slaps down there.  
"Sssasuke.. ahh ahhn.. Sasuke yaah aa..," I was a bit startled when he snapped at me.  
"Can you stop calling my name??! You're driving me nuts!! Ahh hah," he nearly shouted between his breath.  
"Sasuke.. hnn nnnh," I unconsciously just opposing his request.  
"God!! Ahh, I'm hah.. cumm ahh hah cumming nnhhhh ahhh nnnnh," I came right before him, and I could feel his hot sperm inside me.  
He was catching his breath when it's my turn to snap.  
"Did you just came inside??"  
"Yes," it was unbelievable how relax he answered.  
"Sasuke did you know I'm.. mmmmnnh," he kissed me to shut me off.  
"I know. Have my baby, I'll work hard, you'll have no time in worrying over unimportant things anymore," I gasped at him. He was dead serious.  
"Sasuke..," tears gathered on my eyes again the second time that night, I pulled him into a tight hug.

He then pulled out from me and carried me up, placing me at the proper position to sleep. And then he flipped my body like a card and lifted up my butt. Wait..  
"Sasuke? Nhhhh ahhh..," he pushed his damn still-rock-hard member into me again.  
"Once might not be succeed," he whispered to my right ear then licking and chewing my earlobe while thrusting in me.  
"Sss aaahh Sasuukkee nnnnhh."  
"[Name] nnhhh I love you hah nnnhh you better crave it onto your brain."

We ended up doing it till dawn. He barely slept when he rushed to Osaka without waking me up, well maybe he kissed me goodbye but I didn't wake up.

***


	5. The Late Morning

"Sasuke..," the moment I woke up the sun was already up above. I was reaching for a body warmth beside me but found nothing, my eyes snapped open, until they catch a glimpse of paper on the bedside table. It was neatly folded and tucked under a cup of what it seemed to be milk tea which had gone cold.

"I'm off to Osaka. I hope you'd be no longer mad at me when I get back. I'll make it up for you ok? Text me when you wake up. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.  
(Prince Sasuke)"

I giggled at his signature. And yesterday's events started to flood my mind. Ah, I wish I could tell him that I forgive him this morning. Well let's do it after Osaka along with my special cooking! I took my phone and type a short text.

"I woke up. Good luck with the job. I'm waiting home, my lord. I love you."

I was making brunch when he replied,

"It should be 'my darling', Princess. I love you again in case you forgot," I laughed so hard at how cheesy he could become. I remembered back in the past when we were still bestfriends, he was stoic and cold, even with me, the only thing he let loose in front of me was his sadness and a bit of his inner thought. He was never a romantic, well maybe everything happens for a reason.

"I didn't forget. I hope I got a goodbye kiss though :'(" I feel like we're texting like love struck idiots by now.

"You got 3 smooches, sleepyhead."

***


	6. The End of Dawn

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." I was mumbling in the messy crowd of people running and shouting. The memory of this late morning was floating on my mind, filling my chest with incredible amount of weight.  
"Why didn't I wake up this morning," A stupid whisper escaped my lips.

The ambulance has gone out the scene to bring the urgent patient. The medical team was busy  treating the injured. I searched all over for the face I knew so well, I was thorn between I wanna see him and I don't want him to ride this train.  
The smell of burnt metal and flesh was choking me. My eyes barely blinked and felt like burning, I didn't wanna lose any sight. I started to run along the train. The vehicle was toppled over, the fire was only at the front part but the passengers at the back still got injured from the collision.  
"Sasuke.. SASUKE!!" I began to scream. I scanned every face I could reach desperately, until I met a pair of hazy eyes. They belong to a woman in her 30's, her left side was burnt badly but her chest were still moving up and down. The nurse was checking on her when she looked back at me, exhaling. That was her last breath, she was just stop breathing, no screaming, no choking for air, no resistance in her eyes. It was just like that, she stopped breathing. How easy it was, how simple, a process called death, when the soul left the body.

"[Name]!!" A sharp scream from my far left interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head as I came to my senses, there he is, with his dark glinting orbs I love so much. His left arm and leg were bandaged, yet he still look strong and capable to fight. He was reaching his right arm to me and struggled to rush over me. That was when I heard a loud bang from my right side.

It's blazing.  
And red.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading to the very end, love you all ^^
> 
> Dear readers...
> 
> I actually left the end hanging and maybe some of you thought mc is dead or maybe not..
> 
> So.. I actually left that to your imagination really..
> 
> But..... I'm thinking about continuation of this, what do you think? If you're interested please leave comment ^^


End file.
